


Reunited

by quietrobots



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Most time is spent on Woody/Bo, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Some Fluff, Wood and Jess are toy siblings, established relationships - Freeform, me: what if it was POLY?, moderate to severe angst, nO they aren’t dating, polyamorous, they just share partners, toy story 4:exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrobots/pseuds/quietrobots
Summary: Woody, Jessie, and Buzz all get reunited with their girlfriend, Bo. They’d like to keep it that way for as long as possible. However, this task proves to be difficult. That won’t stop them from trying!





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Toy Story 4 if the four were poly and in a relationship. Hope y’all like it :)!!  
> Sorry this first chapter is a little wonky, I tried to set up the rest of the story and that proved to be a difficult task!

It was a surprise, to say the least. A surprise to see deep, rich, blue eyes meet with his starry brown ones. A surprise to be able to hold her in his arms once more. To catch an enraptured glance that was solely directed at him. For the whole world to be falling apart around them, but still finding prosperity in each other.  
The journey was over now. Forky had been returned to Bonnie, and throughout his adventure, he had finally found contentment in being a toy. All it took was a life-threatening situation. While Buzz told the others they were safe, Woody and Bo were gently placing Forky under a couple of shirts in Bonnie’s bag. They had to be sure that Forky could be found, but that the spork wouldn’t just show up out of nowhere. Woody tried to zip the bag up as quietly as he could. He looked up at a sleeping Bonnie, a warmth filled him.  
“So, this is Bonnie.” Bo stood behind him. Her voice was filled with amusement but had an undertone of longing. She had a look in her eyes that filled Woody with a spark of hope.  
“I’m sure she’ll love you.”  
“What? Woody, what do you mean?” Her grip tightened on her crook and she looked around the RV like a spooked animal. Woody himself was taken aback by her response.  
“You’re not...gonna stay with us...? Me?” Woody stepped forward and reached for Bo’s hand. She blinked; her face softening as she took it.  
It was silent for a while. Woody felt like every second was an eternity. “Sherif,” Bo began. “You know I’m not a toy. I don’t think I could ever act like one again.” She sounded like she was teasing him, but her tightened grip on his hand made her statement sincere.  
Even though his mind was racing Woody couldn’t think of anything to say. His hand around Bo’s filled him with bittersweet nostalgia. “Bo, you...you have to stay. If you don’t I may never see you again. None of us will!” His free hand met with his forehead subconsciously. “I don’t know how I’ll go on knowing that you’re here and that I missed my chance to be with you.”  
“Woody. Do you even hear you-“  
“Bo...?”  
Another voice had joined the conversation. Both of them turned around to meet Jessie’s wide and green gaze. Jessie looked as though she had seen a ghost once she met eyes with Bo. Her hands covered her mouth as she gasped.  
“Jessie.” Bo’s voice shook and she jogged over to the girl in question. Jessie met her halfway and raveled her in a hug.  
“Oh my goodness, Bo!” Jessie pulled away but they still held hands. Jessie felt as though if she let Bo go, she would disappear. “Where have you been?” Her eyes were filled with the same bittersweet nostalgia that Woody had felt.  
“Y’know...saving toys...making sure they get back to their owners...nothing different than y’all I’m sure.” The porcelain doll looked at Bonnie’s bag, referencing Forky. She forced herself to look up at Jessie once more.”I missed you.”  
That was a surprise.  
She said the exact thing when she found Woody. The exact same thing when she saw Buzz again. Now it was Jessie’s turn. She took a step back and tried to gather herself. She hugged Bo again, somehow with even more emotion.  
“I missed you too.”  
The other toys had stayed silent until now. Mr. Potato Head, of course, had to ruin this precious moment. ”Where in Hasbro’s name have you been?” the question wasn't only directed at Bo, but also to two guys as well. Buzz, who was behind Jessie just in case she needed support, came forward beside Woody. He took a deep breath and looked up at the cowboy expectantly.  
Woody forced a smile and turned to the toys. “It may have taken a long, long time, but we finally brought back Forky. And we just so happened to...” he paused, wondering if he should risk using specific wording. “...bring back someone else.” He smiled at Bo, who had the same panicked expression as before. Unfortunately, now her eyes were narrowed with anger. Woody’s genuine smile melted into a nervous one as conversation rose between the others.  
”Is that Bo Peep?”  
”Where has she been?”  
”That can't be her! She wore a pink dress, right?”  
”Is she here to stay?”  
”Now, now, now, ” Buzz began. It was always his job to calm down the others once Woody had riled them up. ”All that matters is that Forky is back and Bonnie will find him in the morning.” he glanced at Bo, allowing her the floor.  
”I’m positively sure that you all have questions.” She held onto her crook like a lifeline. ”And I would love to catch up with all of you. But please understand that...I don't know if I'll be staying or not.”  
Gasps erupted from the small crowd. ”Oh sweetie, what do you mean?” Mrs. Potato Head’s shrill voice was heard among the crowd’s overall disagreeance  
”I’ve been living just fine on my own.” She regained her composure. ”The toy life just isn't for me.” The glance she gave at Woody burned through him.  
Bo’s tone wasn't angry nor persuasive. She was simply stating the situation. ”Now, I’ll try my best to speak to you all tomorrow.” Bo hugged Jessie, Buzz, and stopped in front of Woody for a moment. Her eyes, usually a picture of beauty and elegance, were now tainted with uncertainty. She hugged Woody tight and then fled out the window. Leaving him with the same spark of hope that she lit in him earlier. He’ll never give up on her. Never.


	2. Let’s Get it Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t know what to call this chapter whoops! Hope y’all like it anyway! I picture Dolly as the “leader” of Bonnie’s toys so that’s how I painted her here! Hope you don’t mind! Also my school’s gonna be out soon so chapters should come out more regularly! Okay ,thank you, bye!:)

The next day Bonnie found Forky in her bag. Her expression made the whole journey worth it to Woody. She decided to sneak Forky in her travel bag and take it with her to the carnival. It was the last day of her trip and she didn’t wanna risk losing him again!  
In the meantime, Woody laid with Buzz. He tried to enjoy Buzz’s fingers rubbing shapes on his arm, his own hand being closed around his free one but found it impossible. He sadly looked up at the space ranger. Buzz had been with Woody for the past fourteen years, so he could tell when and why he was upset.  
“She said she would try and come back.” He held the cowboy tighter as if it would protect him from his worrying. “I’m sure she’ll turn up any minute.”  
“She better!” The cowgirl by the window cell piped in.”I can’t believe she just left like that...we haven’t seen her in years...” Jessie’s voice faded from anger and morphed into sadness. She joined Buzz and Woody on Buzz’s left side; her side.  
“So there should be no reason why Bo wouldn’t want to come back,” Buzz spoke logically. Jessie nodded and laid her face on the edge of his space suit. Woody still stayed quiet. He fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt, trying to focus on anything but Bo. But of course, her gaze from the night before was burned into his mind. Was she afraid of them? Did she not love them anymore? Was she ever really going to come back? 

Did she miss him as much as Woody missed her?

He shook his head, of course she did. Those looks in between saving a piece of plastic silverware proved that to be obvious. Woody was just overthinking, like always. He stood up, grabbing Buzz’s hand again. “We leave tomorrow. We can’t just wait around for her to show up.” He had an angry edge to his voice, but that just fueled his determined tone.   
Jessie stood up immediately. She knew exactly where he was going with this. “Are you sure? It’s broad daylight!” She seemed anxious, but Woody could see a smile trying to break through on her face.  
“Well, did that stop Buzz?” He said with a smirk, pulling the space toy rolling his eyes up.   
“You know I’m specially trained for missions-“  
“Well, then it’s a good thing we have ‘ya!” Jessie took his other hand, now both of the Prides were determined. Nothing could convince them to stay now. Buzz wouldn’t even try to talk them out of it. He knew it would lead to nothing.  
“If I don’t go you’ll be a carnival prize.” Buzz looked at Woody.  
“Look who’s talkin’!” Woody chuckled and dragged Buzz by the window with Jessie. He looked out the window, doubt tried to creep it’s way back into his thoughts, but one glance at Jessie made it vanish. “Jessie, get the yarn.”   
Jessie nodded and ran to Bonnie’s mother’s bag. She came back with a ball of light green yarn. It was gonna be for a scarf for Bonnie this winter, so it was her favorite color.  
Unfortunately, Jessie also got the attention of some of the other toys. Bullseye followed her excitedly while Dolly followed with her arms crossed.”Where are you guys going?” Her brows were furrowed and it sounded more like a “You better not be going anywhere.”  
Buzz opened his mouth, eager to respond but Dolly continued.   
“Don’t you think you should lay low for the rest of the trip?” When she said “you” she specifically looked at Woody. The cowboy took the yarn from Jessie before he spoke, trying to choose his words wisely.  
“She’s still out there. We have to find her.”  
“Your guys’ girlfriend? Woody are you really that delusional?” Woody could tell she was just looking out for him, but that stung.  
“No!” He immediately jumped to his own defense. “She deserves just as much effort as Forky did.” He took a step in her direction for emphasis.   
“Woody...” Dolly started. She wanted to try anything to get them to stay but Buzz shook his head from behind the frustrated cowboy, telling her there was no use. “just...bring her back safe.” She sighed through a forced a smile.   
Woody’s own face softened. “Thanks, Dolly.”   
“Don’t mention it.” She took the rope from him while they opened the window.   
“You go first, Jess. Then you Buzz.” Woody waited for Jessie to say her goodbye to Bullseye and then said his own. “We’ll be back with Bo.” He promised. Bullseye wagged his tail, making Woody wonder if he actually understood him. Woody helped Jessie and Buzz down the rope the best he could. Finally, it was his turn. “Thanks again.” He got ready to slide down the yarn.  
“Don’t mention it, again.” Dolly chuckled.


End file.
